Something Special
by theoutlet
Summary: A 'what if' that could have happen in Andou's case. Takumi Andou x OC
1. Chapter 1

Based: Strobe Edge (Manga)

Original Entry: Hana (boyish) and Kana (girly) – twins

Pairing: Takumi Andou x Kana

Note: The twins, Hana and Kana, have been friends with Andou and Ren since middle school. Kana is very close with Andou.

AN: When I read the manga I was quite hooked by it and my mind just kept imagining 'what ifs' that could have happen in Andou's case. Haha. Anyways. That led me to create this fanfic. :)) This would be my first time trying and I'm not really sure how these things works.

Andou went to the rooftop to clear his head. Ren and Ninako are officially together.

_Baka, baka, baka Ren._ Andou thought…

He sat on near the wall… he didn't look even if he heard the rooftop door open.

_It better not be the idiotic couple… or else I'm seriously gonna lose it. _

"Aaaannn-douuuu" said a cheerful sweet voice…

He relaxed. Glad that it was her, Kana, his long time friend, best friend. Funny, that even if she was undeniably pretty, like those girls he _used_ to go out with, he never once thought of playing with her. She was different, she was special. She has always been there. _Always_.

And now, here she is.

He was sitting and he felt her stop in front of him. He looked up, tried to look annoyed; trying to get across the fact that he wants to be alone to clear his head.

"What?" He said in a not so nice tone.

She smiled, held his cheek with one hand and said nothing. They remain like that for a while. No words were said, no words were needed to be said. With her sweet smile, he breaks down.

"It's unfair." He whines like a child.

With that, he hugged her, tightly. One hand around her waist drawing her close to him, the other supporting her back.

"What was I supposed to do for her to love me instead? Baka, baka Ren."

She giggled at that. She just stroked his hair for a while and said…

"You weren't supposed to do anything Andou." She started

He held her tightly at that.

"You were never meant to capture her heart. Her heart was long captured by Ren… it just happened that… she managed to capture yours."

Then it was silent.

*ringing of cellphone*

'Moshi moshi,' Kana answered her phone with one hand while the other continues to pet Andou's hair.

'Kaaaaaanaaaaaa! Where are you? Homeroom's about to start! Get your ass here.' Hana, her twin sister shouted.

'Hai, Hai. Arigatou Hana.' And she ended the call.

"Andou? Do you want to stay here?" He disentangled himself from her, smiled and said…

"Iie" surprised by his answer she shook her head to the side, as if asking silently asking if he's going to be okay.

"As long as Kana stays with me?" he proposed. He wasn't ready yet to deal with them on his own.

"Hai." She answered sweetly and grabbed him by the hand and together they went to the classroom.


	2. Chapter 2

It was their break, he was chatting with his friends… casually. Smiling, laughing… however, his eyes unconsciously finds her, Ninako. He can see them, they both seemed happy… then someone blocked his view…

"Andouuuu. Hana-chan's bullying meeeee… make her stoooopp!" Kana hugs him casually by the shoulders trying to protect herself from her sister Hana.

"Kana! Get back here. Stop using Andou as a shield! Andou give Kana back! She stole my wallet!"

"I'm borrowing it! We're siblings; we can share it!"

Caught in between the two siblings, he laughs and tries to calm the two down.

"Hey hey. What's happening?" he asks and loosened Kana's arms, she hid something behind her back.

"I said give it back!" Hana yelled irritated.

Andou looked at his childhood friend, "Kana? What is it?"

"Ehhh? Why are you siding with her Andou?" Kana pouted…

"Because you suddenly took my wallet out of the blue. MY wallet."

"Give it back Kana." He said calmly, smiled and held his hand out trying to retrieve the taken wallet. _Seriously, this woman can be childish at times_, he thought

Kana sighed and gave the wallet. Hana took it and said

"Why did you take it anyway? You have your own you know."

Kana smiled knowingly and sweetly.

"I wanted a mogu-mogu."

He sighed, along the sideline he can hear Hana scolding Kana, he looked back to where he was looking at earlier, Ninako was now with her friends and Ren is now awkwardly caught in the circle of young women. He smiled, looked at Kana, patted her head and said,

"Let's go, I'll get you your mogu." Leading her to the vending machine.

"Yay! Andou's the best!" She said cheerfully and linked her arms with his.

As they pass by the group he was looking at, Ren seemed like he wanted his help, to take him away from the girls. He just made a face and stuck his tongue out.

He _knew_. He knew what she did, what she always does. Whenever his eyes unconsciously finds that idiotic couple, she'll appear, blocking his view of them. She was after all, his best friend.


	3. Chapter 3

*Bell Rings… door opens.*

"GOMEN NASAI." The twins shouted as they opened the classroom door.

"You're both late." their homeroom teacher calmly stated

"It's your fault Kana! You didn't set the alarm right! Look what you've gotten us into!" Hana shouted at Kana

Kana who looks less blooming today pouted, "I said I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I just forgot okay? I'm sorry Hana-chan."

"Shut it. I'm mad."

"Take your seats, both of you. You'll be in charge of today's cleaning duties."

"Ehhhh?! Kuso. This is your fault Kana." Hana complained as she found her seat.

Kana pouted and sat on her seat as well. She looked disheveled and upset; her long hair was not properly combed because they were running late. Her sister's mad at her so she won't do her hair anytime soon. This was really a bad day to begin with.

_Stupid alarm._ Kana thought

The day went on. But ever since morning, Kana just stayed in her seat, either with her head resting on her hands and spacing out or her head down the table. The twins still weren't speaking to each other.

Tsukasa finally decided to speak up, "Heyyy. Don't you think that both of them are making a big deal out of it?"

"They're just late." Noriko supported

"It's not about us being late, you know." Hana said suddenly appearing. "I'm teaching her to be responsible. And she's so childish, if she didn't act like a child while she was apologizing, I could have been fixing her hair by now." Hana continued to rant

"Eh?! Hana-chan does Kana-chan's hair?" Ninako stated with disbelief

"Of course, I told you, my twin is totally like a kid." Hana gloated

*Bang* (Andou banged the vendo machine with his fist)

The loud sound shocked the group of girls. Andou, who was getting some drinks in the vendo machine looked at them with a glare.

"Ne? Hana, you say she's childish but aren't you being childish as well?"

"NANI? What did you say Andou?!" Hana exclaimed as she went to him.

"What's your deal? Snapping at us like that?" Hana questioned

"I'm just saying. Your sister, isn't she the one responsible with the house chores since you are incapable? And she's pretty sensitive too, she knows and minds other people's feelings. You keep calling her childish when you wouldn't prefer her any other way. She's fine the way she is. And she already told you she's sorry. You're the childish one for not accepting her apology."

Shocked and speechless, Hana blushed and stormed off towards Yutaro.

"Stupid Andou." She yelled.

Andou drank his drink and settled himself by the wall. Looking at the hopeless Kana.

"Hey, why don't we try to cheer up Kana-chan? Then maybe later, they'll make up." Noriko suggested.

"Hai!" the girls agreed…

The girls tried to come up with a plan to cheer up Kana, they knew exactly who to call…

"Ga-chan!" Tsukasa called their bubbly and cheery classmate.

"What is it?" Ga-chan asked, and they told him the plan.

Ga-chan walked near Kana…

"Kana-chan?"

"…Ga-chan" Kana acknowledged with a soft voice…

Ga-chan told his jokes, performed his antics, but Kana's head still remained head down on the table.

"Ga-chan? Arigatou. For trying to cheer me up but I don't feel like I'm Kana today…"

"Eh? Is that so? Okay. I'm sorry Kana-chan."

Kana smiled sweetly while Ga-chan returned to the girls with a failed outcome.

"Useless." Sayuri exclaimed coldly. While the others sighed.

"Ah!" Ninako said, catching the girls' attention. "Kana-chan enjoys having lunch outside right? How about we invite her?" Having no other ideas, and agreeing that it was a good plan, they tried to invite Kana to have lunch.

"Kanaaaa…. Do you want to eat with us? The weather outside is really nice! Let's have a picnic outside!" Ninako cheerfully invited Kana.

Kana smiled sweetly and declined the offer.

"Gomen, Ninako-chan. I don't feel like going out. I look like a mess and I'm not in the mood. You guys go have fun!"

The girls returned to where they were planning and sighed. They were out of ideas. Then they heard Andou say, "Immatures."

"Eh!?" Sayuri exclaimed. "At least we are trying to cheer her up. You're not even trying Andou."

He stood up from the wall he was leaning on, smirked and went to Kana.

Andou placed the mogu he bought earlier in Kana's hands…

And as if a miracle, he got an instant reaction…

"Mogu!" Kana said with a smile and looked up to the one who gave it.

"Arigatou Andou." She happily smiled.

The girls who were looking had their mouths open… _that was it?! A mogu!? How childish can this woman be?_

"Your hair looks like a bird's nest." Andou stated

Kana pouted "Because we were late that's why Hana didn't fix my hair."

Andou sighed, and held out his hand "Give me. I'll fix it."

"Yay! Andou's gonna fix my hair!"

Andou smiled and began to fix her hair… "Honestly, both of you needs to patch things up. You know exactly why she didn't accept your first apology. Both of you work perfectly with each other. Why are you even ignoring each other when you know it's quite evident you can't live without the other."

Kana smiled. "Andou's like a mom. Fixing my hair and reprimanding me" she giggled

Andou blushed at the compliment. "I'm not your mom. I'm a man, you know."

Kana just giggled as Andou continued to fix her hair.

"Amazing. Andou lightened up Kana-chan's mood easily." Tamaki said.

"I didn't know Andou can do hair like those! I want him to do mine too." Tsukasa said with envy.

"Give it up," Hana interjected "Andou wouldn't do your hair. He wouldn't do anyone else's hair besides Kana's. Back in middle school, when Kana and I still had the same hair length, Andou always refused to do mine. Saying one is enough or else he might be mistaken as a gay." Hana smiled "He said, 'Kana's is enough'"

…

"Kana-chan and Andou's bond is really special." Ninako said, breaking the silence.

"Honestly, Andou is seriously spoiling Kana." Hana said with a sigh.


	4. Chapter 4

The girls, Ninako, Sayuri, Tsukasa, Noriko, Tamaki and Hana were sewing in their home economics class when Sayuri said…

"Saayyy, Kana-chaaan?"

Kana who was still sewing acknowledged Sayuri with a simple 'hm?' and continued what she was trying to do.

"What's the deal with you an Andou?"

That caught everyone's attention, with Hana's faced really shocked… and looked at Sayuri with bulging eyes as if mentally saying 'Don't you dare open that topic. Don't. Just don't.' The other girls looked at Hana confused, but Sayuri smirked and continued on…

"What about Andou?" Kana asked innocently facing all the girls.

"How do you see Andou?" Sayuri stated.

"Andou's my best friend."

"Aaaaand? Do you like him?"

By this time, Hana was already sweating profusely…

Kana smiled sweetly. "Of course."

"Why do you like him, Kana? What do you like about him?" Sayuri pressed on, slowly smirking as if she was in total control of the conversation…

"Eh? Why? Don't you like Andou, Sayuri-chan?" Kana asked worriedly.

Taken aback Sayuri answered, "Iie. Iie. Andou-kun's okay. But I'm asking you, Kana, you know him best, right?"

Kana smiled sweetly, "Hai, I suppose I know Andou the best…"

The girls waited for Kana to continue…

"Andou may appear to be what we see, but despite all of that, Andou is a nice person. He may be rash and says whatever he wants but, he says those things because he wants what's best for his friends, or what he thinks is best..." giggles, "He always tries to appear strong, tries to do things with his own way, not minding if he appears to be the bad guy," she pauses and faces Ninako, "right, Ninako?" to which Ninako nods and tears up, Kana giggles "because of that attitude, many people misunderstands Andou. Demo, Andou doesn't care if he's misunderstood… as long as the people he longs to protect are happy. Though he doesn't want to admit that…" she smiles...

"Wooow Kana-chan you really understand Andou-kun!" Tsukasa said loudly…

Kana giggled "Demo, I had to be with him for many years to understand that… and Andou is sometimes hard to understand that's why…" she paused.

Sayuri got intrigued, "That's why what?" she asks in a eager tone…

"That's why I want to take care of him. I want to take care of Andou." Kana stated innocently with a smile.

At this point Hana was banging her head to the wall… how can her twin be _this_ dense.

Every girl was looking at Kana with interest and meaningful smiles…

"Eh? Nani? Why are you guys looking at me like that?" Kana asked innocently…

"Because you just confessed." Hana snapped at her twin.

"Eh?"

"Didn't you just tell us that you wanted to take care of Andou?" Tamaki said

"Nani?"

"Everything that you said awhile ago, every word seemed like a confession…" Noriko added with a nod

"Demo..."

"When Ninako was just realizing her feelings for Ren, she had the same expression as you. When you were talking about Andou." Noriko explained and Ninako nodded in agreement

"…" Kana was beet red at this point

"Tell us Kana, what do you feel when you're with Andou." Tsukasa inquired

"…I, I'm happy. Every time I'm with Andou, I'm really happy. Because he understands me, and I understand him…"

"Didn't you get upset when Andou was chasing after other girls?" Sayuri questioned

"Eh? I was sad. Because he won't be with me sometimes, but Andou always finds the time for me… demo, before my heart aches when Andou has other girls…" then as Kana's face looked shocked as if she realized something…

"Kana-chan, isn't that what you feel when you are in love?" Ninako asked innocently…

Kana looked at her friends, they were all smiling at her,

"Kana-chan… aren't you in love with Andou?" Sayuri stated giving the final blow.

There was silence. Kana was beet red. Hana was smiling at her twin sympathetically.

"EEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!" Kana shouted


	5. Chapter 5

A week had passed ever since the 'talk' between the girls happened. For that whole week, Kana ended up avoiding Andou.

Kana and Hana were walking together, "You know you can't ignore him forever, Kana."

Kana sighed. "I know, Hana-chan. But, it's hard. I… I never realized that…" _I'm in love with him…_ "…I can't even say it. What do I do Hana? What if Andou notices, what if he gets mad, what if he won't be friends with me anymore?" Kana panicked childishly.

Hana sighed, this was one of the reasons why she didn't want to confront her sister about her evident love for her childhood best friend. "Kana, relax. He won't leave you."

"Who would leave Kana?" asked a very familiar voice. To which Kana froze.

Andou went to the girls and placed his arm around Kana, "Who's leaving you?" he asked, his face only inches away from her.

Kana, once again, turned beet red. "ah… ano…. Um… excuse me." Kana removed Andou's arm and ran towards the classroom.

_Tsk_. Hana heard Andou.

She then looked at him, and was surprised to see him pissed.

"She's been avoiding me for a week. What the hell happened?"

He asked and looked at Hana…

Hana smiled, "She just had a realization." Then she walked away leaving a confused Andou.

Lunch time came, for the whole day, Andou tried approaching Kana but she always ended up brushing him off saying she had something to do, she needs to go to the comfort room or that her friends were calling her.

Andou has had enough. He's going to know what it is that she realized and why she is avoiding him.

Kana was sitting at the rooftop, having her lunch alone. She knew she had to stop running away from her best friend but she couldn't figure out how she can act the same now that she managed to realize her own feelings.

She heard the door closed, indicating that there was another person in the rooftop.

"I won't allow you to run away now. You know."

She froze. _So this was it._

Andou trapped her with his arms on both sides of her. She was leaning on the railings…

"I don't know what you're talking about Andou" she said as she averted her eyes away from him.

"You've been avoiding me. We both know it. What I don't know is why? You are going to tell the reason to me now."

"I…"

"Kana. Look at me." Then he used his hand to tip her chin so that she'll look at him.

"Tell. Me." He said demandingly.

"Andou…" her lips were quivering.

She's afraid, afraid that once he knew, everything would change. They wouldn't be the same anymore. She's afraid he might not treat her special anymore. She afraid of what would happen to them.

Andou saw it. He sighed. Moved away and stood in front of her. "Fine. Don't tell me. Just. Please, Kana? Don't avoid me anymore." He said as he seated on the floor and looked up at her.

That made her guilty. His pleading eyes and telling her not to avoid him. But she can't afford to lie to him nor to herself. She sighed and made a decision.

"I can't."

"What?" Andou asked, "Why can't you do that?"

"Because, once I do, I can never go back Andou." if she does this, there's no more turning back.

"Go back to what?"

"To this."

"…"

"Andou, I… I like you." There, she said it. And she looked away. She felt Andou stood from where he was, she thought that maybe, he stood up to leave. But then…

_She felt his lips touch hers_. It was brief, chaste and sweet.

Once he pulled away, she looked at him with large eyes…

He smirked, his face inches away from hers, and replied "I like you too, Kana."

**End**


End file.
